The Banana
by xMousex
Summary: Zoro's lost, Franky is super, and Nami's about to have her baby. Chaos is ensured as the captain of the crew, as well as the father of Nami's baby, is having conflicting thoughts.
**Disclaimer: One Piece is one of the greatest manga of all time. Oda is a genius. And Oda also owns One Piece. I don't. So err...don't sue me. I have no money. I'm just a broke Mouse.**

* * *

They had been on an island, restocking their supplies, when it happened.

"Namiii, why do we have to carry all your stuff?" Luffy groaned as he walked around carrying seven boxes filled with Nami's new shows.

"You've got the easier load, so I don't know why you're complaining." Zoro stated. He was carrying 14 shoe boxes as well as 3 shopping bags on each of his arms. "Try carrying all this."

"I guess I lucked out." Chopper smiled happily as he walked alongside Nami, carrying nothing but his stick of cotton candy. ' _It's a good thing Nami has those mood swings where she's nice to anyone and anything she deems adorable.'_ Chopper thought to himself with a deadpan.

"Stop complaining." Nami said, smoothing out her purple dress while rubbing her belly at the same time. "It's not like all of those clothes and shoes are for just me."

"Ah, so you bought some for Banana right?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sure Banana will be very happy that his or her mommy loves them so much!" Chopper exclaimed.

"WE ARE NOT NAMING THE BABY BANANA!" Nami yelled, clenching her fists and glaring at her crewmates. The boys nearly dropped the bags and boxes in shock; Nami was truly scary when angry. They were just lucky she hadn't rained down lightning upon them.

This attracted the attention of all the people around them, and some even started whispering and pointing at them. However, some of the mothers walking by with their children only shook their heads with a knowing smile.

"You almost made us drop the boxes!" Zoro yelled at her.

"Sorry, but you idiots need to understand that I'm not naming the baby after a fruit!" Nami yelled in reply.

"Then why not name it after a devil fruit!" Luffy suggested.

"That would be even worse!" Nami and Zoro yelled together.

"Geez, you young folk always causing a racket." An old woman stepped out from behind a stand selling cotton candy and glared at them. "Don't you know that it's rude to cause such a ruckus so early in the morning?"

"It's nearly 12." Nami deadpanned.

"Err...sorry for the behavior of my...cotton candy is amazing and I would very much appreciate it if you gave me some." Chopper said, bowing while sniffing the air for the delicious cotton candy.

"That's now how you apologize." Nami sweatdropped.

"I apologize for the… meat is what I smell and meat is what I'll eat." Luffy bowed, at the same time sniffing the air. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting some meat.

"That's not it either!" Nami slapped the air with her hand.

"I apologize for the behavior of my crewmates and myself. We shall take into account that there are people around here and that they deserve our respect. We.." Zoro continued to drone on while bowing.

"You're saying it right, but facing the wrong way! How did you get lost bowing to someone?!" Nami yelled, her teeth becoming fanged out comically. _'Nevertheless, I guess these idiots really did learn a lot from Vivi. At least they've come to learn how to be more respectful. Well...they still have a long way to go.'_ She thought to herself with a tired smile.

"H-Hey! It's the Straw Hat Pirates!"

The four turned in time to see a bunch of marines heading in their direction.

"Great. Just our luck." Nami sighed heavily.

Luffy and Zoro smirked, setting down the newly bought items and smirking.

"Oi Luffy. Don't you dare take them all out with haki. Let me have some fun." Zoro stated, reaching for one of his swords.

"Fine. So long as you do the same." Luffy said in reply.

Nami sat down on a bench, beside a happy Chopper. He was eating the cotton candy while swinging his legs. Nami sighed.

"Guys, don't get too carried away." She said. "We didn't come here to-" She trailed off ass he noticed the men had already jumped into action, laughing as they easily knocked out the marines.

"...They never listened to me anyways." She muttered, tilting her head to the side to avoid a sword that nearly sliced her in half. Her enemy was easily defeated; in the blink of an eye he had been electrocuted. Nami and Chopper continued to watch their crewmembers have fun, as if nothing happened.

Until something did happen.

Nami suddenly lurched forward, holding her stomach and panting hard. "O-Ouch…"

"Nami? What's wrong?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"C-Chopper...I-I think... my water... just broke." She replied. "Ahhh...it hurts." She whispered, and fell forward. Chopper instantly morphed and caught her.

"This is bad. Wait this is good. But it's bad. But it's good. I need to get her to a doctor." He looked around himself. "Help! I need a doctor to help this woman! She's in great pain! Somebody please!"

"Chopper…" Nami grabbed his arm with an iron fist. "You….are...the doctor…"

"Oh, right….Luffy! Zoro! Nami's water broke!" Chopper shouted, transforming so that he was bigger and picking up Nami bridal style.

"Her water broke?" His head tilted to the side, side stepping an attack from a random marine. "Why can't we get her another water then?"

"You idiot, she's about to have the baby!" Zoro facepalmed.

"Ehh?!" Luffy's eyes widened before he made a mad dash for Nami. "WE GOTTA GET HER OUTTA HERE! BANANA'S ON THE WAY!" He screeched.

"Who the hell is Banana?" Nami growled, clutching her stomach painfully.

"Zoro! You finish off the marines! We'll get Nami to a safer place!" Chopper yelled before running after Luffy.

"Tch. Hopefully those idiots don't get lost. It's always up to me to find them." Zoro stated, turning to face the remaining marines.

* * *

Nami could barely contain her howls of pain; she held onto Chopper for dear life. "I will love this baby with all my heart, but please, PLEASE GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" She screeched her grip turning iron.

Chopper yelped. "Nami we're almost to a safe place so hang on!"

"Chopper!" Luffy stopped and pointed to a small meat shop. "I think the Banana will want meat when he comes out."

"The banana?" Chopper deadpanned.

"Luffy." Nami growled. "Go. Find. The. Others. Now."

Luffy gulped. There were threatening thunder clouds surrounding Nami's head, and Luffy knew that they would pack quite the punch. "G-Got it." He said before he took off running.

* * *

"SUPERRRRRR!"

"Get out."

"SUPEEERR!"

"Away!"

"SU-"

"Pervert! Get out! All of you!"

"That's the fifth time we were banned from a shop." Robin commented as she, Brook, and Franky were walking away from yet another restaurant.

"I don't see what the big deal is! Oh...but I don't have eyeballs to see with! Yohoho! Skull joke!" Brook cried.

"Hmph. People just can't appreciate my superrrrr body!" Franky replied. "They must be extremely jealous."

"I don't think that's the case." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"Robin! Franky! Brook!" Luffy ran towards them waving his arms. "Nami's about to have the Banana!"

"The banana?" Franky sweatdropped.

"Yes the- uh oh. See you guys!" Luffy ran away, a group of marines following after them.

"Hold it, Straw Hat! Where are supposed to….find her." Franky trailed off as he watched his captain run off.

* * *

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Zoro muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at everything around him.

He had accidentally walked between the fight of a strange, blond haired whiskered man and a man with hair shaped like a duck's ass.

He had also walked past a guy with black hair that stuck up in all directions. The man was apparently preparing for a showdown with some lizard thing.

"They're always getting lost. Damn those idiots." He muttered, making his way in and out of the Yorozuya house.

"Hey Zoro." Kagura waved at him.

"Yo, Zoro." Gintoki nodded at him.

"Nice to see ya, Zoro." Shinpachi smiled at him.

Zoro just grunted in response. Once he was out, he stopped and looked around himself; suddenly he was in a jungle. "Where the hell am I?"

"Idiot marimo." Sanji sighed.

"Eh? Did you say something, duck?" Zoro growled in response.

"Guys." Usopp sweatdropped.

"You think you're funny, don't you jackass?" Sanji got into his face.

"Eh? Quack Quack?"

"Guys…" Usopp waved his arms.

"The whole world should take a look at this scene! A talking marimo!"

"Go to hell!"

"Guys!" Usopp sighed.

"What?!" Both men glared at him angrily before they were both electrocuted. They both fell over with a thud. Usopp groaned.

"I tried to warn those idiots." He said, picking up Sanji by his legs and dragging him away.

* * *

"What am I going to do. What will I do?" Luffy walked around in circles on the sandy beach. "Think Luffy! Ow!" He held his head in his hands. "Thinking hurts too much."

Luffy had always been confident in nearly everything he did. However, his soon to be wife was about to have his child. His child! How was he to deal with such a thing?

"Thinking hurts." Luffy groaned, putting his fingers onto his forehead.

"Ah, captain. A word please?"

Luffy turned and was slightly surprised to see Brook standing behind him.

"Brook? I thought you were with the others?"

"Robin-San sent me to retrieve you. She said that Nami-san is currently in labor. The only person who isn't currently there for her right now is you. And now me as well, yohohoho!"

Luffy nodded, and turned away from the skeleton. "Alright. I'm on my way."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Captain? Is something the matter?"

That was when Luffy lost it. "I'm about to be a father, Brook! I don't even know what fathers do! This is all too much thinking for me. It makes my head hurt!"

"Captain. It is completely okay to feel nervous. I'd be surprised if you didn't. You and Nami becoming parents only means that you have one more special person to protect. You will both make plenty of mistakes along the way; there is no such thing as a perfect parent. Your woman is having a baby right now captain. She needs you." Brook finished with a small smile.

Luffy nodded his head slowly. "You're right Brook. Nami... needs me right now." He then took off running in the direction of the forest.

Brook sighed. "There goes the future Pirate King…"

"Brook! Come on! We gotta hurry! Banana is on the way!" Luffy yelled.

"Right!" Brook nodded and followed after his captain.

* * *

They made way for him as he slowly approached the scene. Franky gave him the thumbs up and Robin gave him a king smile. Chopper was cleaning his hands while beaming like crazy. Usopp was looking away from the group, claiming that he "Had something in his eye." Sanji wasn't smoking his usual cigarette; instead he was just standing there with a closed eyed smile. Zoro was kneeling beside Nami, and looked up as his captain approached.

The baby was crying- the noise was so loud that Princess Vivi could probably hear it from Alabasta. But it's wails quieted when Luffy kneeled in front of Nami and gave the baby a kind smile.

"Luffy." Nami said, smiling tiredly. "Aren't you happy? The baby...it's a girl."

Luffy laughed his strange little laugh. "Shishishi. Of course I'm happy." He kissed Nami's sweaty forehead before looking at the baby in her arms.

"Banana has finally arrived."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there reader. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. XD Hope everyone enjoyed the story please review, reviews make me one happy camper.**


End file.
